Surat Cinta
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Mesti bikin surat cintrong buat senpai cowoknya si Sasukepret? dipikir Naruto maho, hah! Spesial buat Ultah Sasuke... bisa jadi sekuel 'MOS Trouble'. Shou-ai/BL. Ending gantung.


**A/N:** jiahaha, timingnya pas banget deh… ultah Sasuke deketan sama SasuNaru Day… jadi fic ini didedikasiin buat ultah Sasu sekaligus sekuel MOS Trouble… Kalo sempet bagi yang belum baca, baca MOS Trouble nya ya? wkwkwk

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story By:** Kuas tak bertinta

**Warning:** Shou-Ai, typo(s), OOC(maybe), MOS Trouble's sequel, just a simple drabble

**Special For:** Sasuke's Birthday

**Inspiration By:** Author's School Orientation.

* * *

**Surat Cinta**

'_Hai, Kak! Ini surat cintanya! Hehehe… nih ya, mungkin gue suka sama elu, kak… eh tapi sebenernya sih nggak, gue terpaksa jadi maho gini supaya gue lulus! Salah elu sih yang nyuruh gue bikin nih surat homo… Maaf aja kalo lu tersinggung sama surat romantis gue ini… anjir, tau gak sih betapa susahnya gue untuk nahan muntah pas nulis surat ini?! Mana ada pernyataan cintanya lagi… kenapa gue ngomong panjang lebar kaya gini? Ya supaya gue Menuhin syarat yang elu suruh supaya nulis nih surat 1 lembar folio full! Hm, apa lagi ya? Gue gak peduli sama jawaban lu tentang surat ini! _

_Nih… gue cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta…(_author: satu lembar sisanya isinya tulisan cinta semua_)… cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta cinta sama kakak! Nah, kurang cinta apa lagi aku sama kakak?'_

Naruto nyaris ngakak tengah malem baca surat yang dia bikin sendiri barusan buat senpainya…

Hari udah malem… Naruto masih sibuk mikirin gimana caranya supaya dia bisa bikin surat cinta yang romantis… _Well,_ ini semua gara-gara kakak OSIS sialan yang nge-MOS dia tadi siang di sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke… kalau aja dia gak diancem gak dilulusin MOS dan mesti ngulang MOS buat tahun depan, dia pasti udah bakalan buat surat cintrong yang isinya troll abis.

Dia masih inget bener sama omongan tuh senpai maho… Mesti bikin surat cinta buat tuh Senpai… Harus… dan mesti romantis. Grrr… sebenernya Naruto gak masalah bikin surat cinta romantis, tapi masalahnya… kenapa mesti buat si Sasukepret itu, hah?! Naruto gak habis pikir… dia kok bisa-bisanya langsung malsuin tanda tangan para kakak OSIS tanpa liat namanya lagi… Naruto nyesel! Banget! Karena harus berhadapan sama Sasuke yang mergokin dia malsuin tanda tangan Sasuke sendiri.

Naruto mandangin surat cinta yang pertama dia bikin… bukan buat Sasuke, tapi buat Sakura. awalnya Naruto udah niat bikin surat cinta untuk Sakura Haruno, Senpai galak tapi cantik yang ngebimbing di kelasnya. Tapi dasar sial, si Uchiha kampret itu malah ngerusak suasana. Ya, sebenernya Naruto emang beneran suka sama Sakura dan emang beneran niat nembak tuh senpai lewat surat cinta yang disuruh buat MOS.

Akhirnya dengan kesel Naruto ambil secarik kertas lagi… ah gapapa deh buat surat cinta gini… gapapa deh dia jadi maho sesaat daripada ngulang MOS tahun depan dan disiksa sama temen-temen seangkatannya yang ntar mungkin udah pada jadi OSIS. Naruto mulai buka internet, niat nyontek kalimat romantis di sana buat Sasuke senpai tercintrongnya. Tapi… ah, sumpah! Naruto gak sanggup nulis kalimat yang terlalu puitis itu! Eneg woy!

'Nih ya, cukup sekali gue nulis hal ngejijikin gini… demi MOS! Bukan demi lu, Sasuke kampret!' batin Naruto berapi-api sambil mulai menulis dengan kasar.

Dan… terciptalah surat cinta romantis Naruto untuk Sasuke. Naruto langsung membungkusnya ke dalam amplop pink pesanan Sasuke tanpa berniat mengeditnya lagi. Yang benar saja?! Naruto tak ingin buta karena melihat betapa menjijikkan kata-kata yang dibuatnya di surat itu, hey!

.

Sasuke membuka amplop pink itu lagi perlahan. Sudah seminggu sejak pengumpulan surat itu, namun ia tak pernah bosan untuk membacanya. Satu-satunya surat yang disimpannya dengan baik. Milik Uzumaki Naruto, hasil requestnya sendiri.

'_Hai, Senpai! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto… kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku dan aku baru mengenalmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku kira ini terlalu cepat untukku mengungkapkannya padamu, tapi aku akan mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan…_

_Aku mengagumimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu… entah kenapa, aku menyukai saat mata onyx-mu menatap mataku pertama kalinya. Aku menyukai gaya bahasamu, tingkah lakumu, bahkan senyumanmu. Ku terlihat begitu bersinar dan membuatku benar-benar terpanah. Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu… kau tampan, berkharisma, dan menyilaukan… suaramu merdu dan terdengar indah di telingaku, namun bukan karena itu aku menyukaimu. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu… namun saat melihatmu, begitu terasa menyejukkan. Mungkin terdengar konyol, namun ini perasaanku yang sebenarnya._

…_._

…_._

_Aku tak mampu mengungkapkan betapa kagumnya aku padamu lewat surat ini, karena surat ini saja tidaklah cukup untuk mengungkapkan betapa aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu? Saat menulis surat ini jantungku begitu berdebar-debar… berdebar-debar karena membayangkan bagaimana wajah tampanmu saat membaca surat ini._

_Tak masalah jika kau menolakku dan menganggap suratku ini risih dan menjijikkan… aku merasa lega karena sudah mengungkapkan semuanya. Tapi aku harap, kita bisa berteman saja sudah cukup. Melihatmu tertawa dari kejauhan sudah cukup bagiku. Terimakasih karena kau telah membaca perasaanku ini… salam kenal'_

Sasuke tersenyum membaca surat itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lalu menatap teduh foto Naruto yang tertempel di bawah tulisan itu.

'Dobe ya tetap saja Dobe.' Batinnya sembari tersenyum miris. Miris? Tapi… kenapa miris?

'Kita lihat saja, berapa lama hubungan kalian akan bertahan, Naruto… dan akan kubuktikan bahwa semua yang kau tulis dalam surat ini menjadi kenyataan… aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu,' batin Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua manusia yang sedang bergandengan tangan di seberang sana.

'Aku tak menyangka bahwa selain mengirim surat cinta padaku, kau juga tetap mengirimkan surat cinta lainnya untuk Haruno waktu itu.'

Naruto pikir, semua urusannya dengan Sasuke akan selesai setelah ia menyerahkan surat itu… tapi… entahlah, mungkin masih ada sebuntal masalah lainnya yang akan datang. Yah… kalian tahulah betapa pantang mundurnya Sasuke?

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: **Pendek tah ceritanya? Wkwk, maap deh maap… Maafkan saya yang bikin endingnya jadi angst gaje gini… abis yang kepikir cuma itu dibenak saya… pengen nyiksa Sasu sekali-sekali#hah Happy Birthday, Uchiha Sasuke(~-3-)~

Eh yang surat pertama di awal pembukaan fic ini beneran asli saya yang buat dan saya kirim buat mos kemarin loh-_- ga tau deh gimana reaksi kakak yang saya kasih, moga aja dia langsung buang dan ga baca tuh surat… terus yang surat kedua itu, sumpah saya sampe nyontek internet biar bisa bikin yang roman… moga aja itu udah roman di mata readers… sebenernya masih banyak ide saya buat dituangin di fic ini… tapi ga jadi karena takut ketahuan betapa nistanya saya selama mos kemarin-_-

_Oke… mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
